


One caramel macchiato, on me

by mseg_21



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accident Prone Richie, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bill and Richie are Roommates, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Reddie, Unamused Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: "Oh shit." Richie swore and looked around hoping he’d missed another empty seat somewhere in the classroom so he didn't have to take this one.He hadn't.With an apologetic shrug he said, "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, probably ever and trust me, I’d fuck off if I could, but that's literally the only seat left."The guy sighed but didn't move, staring ahead, perhaps hoping Richie would disappear if he ignored him hard enough.Richie couldn't help but share the sentiment. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself.""It's your elbows I'm more worried about."or Richie and Eddie have the opposite of a meet-cute. When their paths cross again, neither is too happy about it ―at first.





	1. Chapter 1

Monday had barely started and Richie was already in dire need of a second dose of sugar and coffee to stay awake. He almost had to drag himself to one of the coffee carts on campus after his first lecture was over. Why did he think enrolling in a class that started before noon was a good idea? His sleep deprived brain couldn't tell you. 

He leaned against the cart, his palm supporting his face while he waited for his iced caramel macchiato ―extra caramel and extra whipped cream, of course― and he could swear he fell asleep in the five minutes it took the guy to make his drink. Richie could even feel some drool trickling down his chin.

He wiped his chin with the back of his hand, deciding to use the time before his physics lab to take a nap instead of eating lunch, hoping that would be enough to get him through the rest of the day. He would find him himself a nice spot under a large tree, flop down, get comfortable and take a much needed nap. As soon as he finished his coffee, he could do just that. 

With that amazing plan in his head, already picturing himself giving in to sleep's call, he whirled around, coffee in hand, ready to go find his sleeping spot ―and bumped straight into someone, spilling his entire drink over both of them. 

"Fuck!"

"Holy shit!" Richie cursed, looking down at his soaked t-shirt, a chill running down his spine at the coldness seeping through the fabric. The guy in front of him was doing the same, watching the splotches of whipped cream on his green neatly ironed polo shirt. "I'm so fucking sorry."

The guy looked up, face beet red and Richie realized two things ―one, the guy was incredibly cute and two, he was also incredibly angry. He was trying to school his features, giving Richie a tight smile but he could see it in his eyes that he was trying really hard not to rip Richie’s head off. "Well that was refreshing." His voice dripped sarcasm. 

Richie grimaced and he turned around ―the guy from the coffee cart was staring sympathetically at him as were most people around him. He felt his cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. "Uh here let me-" He grabbed a bunch of napkins and intended to give them to the cute guy so that he could clean some of the mess in his shirt. Richie turned around for the second time and he felt his elbow hit something hard, followed by a crack and a loud, "You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!" 

Richie winced and when he opened his eyes he saw the guy clutching his nose in his hands, a few droplets of blood tainting his fingers. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry I was just trying to- is it broken? Please tell me it's not broken."

The guy removed his hands, there wasn't more than a trickle of blood ―thank God― but his face was twisted in pain. 

Richie waited for the guy to yell at him or punch him in the face but he just took a deep breath and snatched the napkins Richie was still holding in his hands. He stuck one up his left nostril and used the others to clean his shirt as much as he could. "I'm- I'm really sorry. I didn't mean- Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." 

"I mean at least it wasn't hot coffee right?" Richie chuckled but the sound died in his throat when the guy glared at him, before resuming his frantic cleaning. 

The movement made the bag that was hanging from his shoulder slip and it landed on the floor with a thud. Richie reached for it but the guy stopped him with his hand. "Don't. I don't- You'll just step on my foot or dislocate my shoulder somehow." He said, picking up the bag himself, keeping Richie at arm's length. 

"Is there anything I can do?" Richie asked, feeling terrible about the whole thing. He hoped the guy was at least done with his classes for the day so that he wouldn’t have to walk around campus with a soaked t-shirt and a bruised nose thanks to him. "Maybe I can buy you a coffee?" He offered. The guy had been on line for the coffee cart before Richie bumped against him and he never got the chance to buy anything.

The guy shook his head, tossing the napkins in a trashcan and looking down at his t-shirt with a hopeless expression. "I think I had plenty, thanks." And with one final glare at Richie he turned around and walked away. 

Richie watched him go, until he realized people were still staring at him. First day of the semester and he had already made a fool of himself, and yes, it was possible that these people ―the guy he’d just attacked included― would probably never cross paths with him again. Even so Richie ducked his head, letting his curls cover his face, picked up the now empty cup, disposed of it and hurried to find the farthest tree on campus, where he could grovel in embarrassment for an hour before he had to get to his lab. Monday couldn't be over soon enough. 

* * *

An hour later Richie was dragging himself to his physics lab. He hadn't been able to take his nap, too caught up thinking about the incident from before. He still didn't understand how he could have such bad luck, although some might argue that the guy's luck was way worse. Sure, Richie's shirt was still wet and sticky but at least he didn't have a bruised nose to go with it. It also bothered him that the guy had to be so cute. In any other circumstances Richie would've chanced flirting with him, maybe while they both waited for their coffee, but now he wouldn’t be surprised if the guy ran the other way if he ever saw Richie again.

He hadn't realized he was running slightly late for his lab until he arrived at the class and noticed that every seat was taken, except for one. That seat was a bit too in front for his liking but he had no other choice but to take it. 

There were too many tables in the class and they were bunched together to fit so it was impossible for Richie to slide into his seat unless the guy sitting next to it moved his chair forward. Richie opened his mouth to ask him to do just that when the guy sensed his presence and looked up at Richie, letting out a long suffering sigh.

"No fucking way." He muttered and Richie tried not to act too hurt about it. He couldn't blame him though, just like Richie he probably thought that he wouldn't be seeing Richie again yet here they were, in a class together not one hour after Richie had spilled his coffee on him and elbowed him in the nose. 

"Oh shit." Richie swore and looked around hoping he’d missed another empty seat somewhere in the classroom so he didn't have to take this one. 

He hadn't. 

With an apologetic shrug he said, "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, probably ever and trust me, I would fuck off if I could, but that's the only seat left."

The guy sighed but didn't move, staring ahead, perhaps hoping Richie would disappear if he ignored him hard enough. Richie couldn't help but share the sentiment. 

"I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." 

"It's your elbows I'm more worried about." The guy said but moved his chair forward, closer to the table. Richie side-stepped through the tiny space between two chairs as carefully as he could. but the girl who was sitting with her back to them decided to move in that exact moment, tripping Richie and making him hit the guy in the head with the books he was carrying.

"Fuck, sorry dude."

"Really?" The guy grunted. Richie managed to squeeze past the chairs and slide into his seat. The guy was holding his hand against the back of his head, an annoyed expression in his face. "What is your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you." Richie assured him. "It was just an accident."

"No, it was like four accidents."

"I know. I'm just clumsy or sleep deprived or both."

The guy snorted. "You're a hazard, that's what you are." 

"I said I’m sorry, I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Nothing, you can sit there but we don't have to talk." The guy replied. "Just please stay on your side of the table, I would like to leave this class without a black eye that matches my nose."

Richie's lips twitched in a grimace, noticing that indeed the guy's nose had started to bruise as well as the skin under his eyes, making it look like the guy hadn't had a good night's sleep in months. Yeah, Richie owed it to him to sit as still as possible and keep his mouth shut until the class was over, and the next week he would arrive extra early and find himself a seat as far away from him as possible.

* * *

"Take a good look around, people, because the seat in which you're sitting today will be your assigned seat for the rest of the semester." Mr. Williams, Richie's teacher, said not five minutes later. Richie had to physically stop himself from banging his head against the table, the guy next to him no doubt feeling the same way. "And the person sitting next to you will be your new lab partner." 

Richie's eyes widened and he felt the guy tense up next to him, his fists clenched where he had them over the table. 

Professor Williams kept talking. "There will be no switching around, don't even try it. I’ll be handing out your first lab report, you'll have the rest of the class to fill it out and turn it in. Write both of your names on the first page-"

Richie muted his teacher's voice and stared sheepishly at his new lab partner who had his eyes fixed straight ahead, probably thinking of transferring schools or filling a restriction order against Richie. Mr. Williams placed their lab report in front of them and without a word, the guy grabbed it and started scribbling down his name before moving on to the first question. 

Richie waited for the guy to acknowledge him, ask for his opinion, hand over the sheets so he could at least write down his name but he didn't. 

"Uh―" Richie started, nervously staring at the guy. "Shouldn't we― I mean, aren't we supposed to do it together?" 

No answer. Richie leaned forward, trying to read over the guy's hunched shoulders but all he caught sight of, was his name written in neat handwriting. 

"Eddie Kaspbrak." He read, smiling slightly at the name. It was cute, if a name could be considered cute at all. "I'm Richie Tozier."

Eddie only grunted in response.

"I can write it down myself if you want, people usually mess up my last name." Richie added, scratching his head. "I can write down a few answers too, my handwriting isn't as pretty as yours but it's readable." More silence, Richie started to become exasperated. "Look, I know you don't want to be stuck with the guy who nearly broke your nose but you are and you're gonna have to let me help with that."

Eddie sighed, putting down the pencil. "Look, you already messed up my shirt and my nose- not to mention my day! I don't need you to mess up my grade too."

Richie furrowed his brow, annoyance bubbling up inside him. "Dude I'm not an idiot okay? Sure I messed up and I'm sorry about that, I really am but you can't hold our lab report hostage." He said. "Especially if you're going to write the wrong answers."

Eddie frowned, looking down at the paper, Richie pointed at the second question. "You wrote down the third law of thermodynamics instead of the second one." He watched Eddie's jaw clench as he realized his mistake and Richie tried not to smile smugly as Eddie erased his previous answer.

"Fine you can have the second half." Eddie said, removing with the help of his pencil the staple that held the two pages together and handing the second one over to Richie. "But I'll go over your part before we hand it in."

"And I'll go over yours." 

They worked in silence, once Richie's annoyance ebbed away and Eddie didn't look like he would stab him with his pencil anymore Richie thought it was safe to speak. 

"I really am sorry." Richie said, he didn't look at Eddie but he knew he was listening. "For the coffee and the elbow to the nose."

"And the book to the head." Eddie contributed. 

"Yeah, that too." 

"Okay." Eddie said. "Is it always like that? Are you always that much of a klutz around people?"

Richie snorted, then shrugged. "Not really. Only around cute angry guys."

Eddie's pencil stopped moving and Richie looked up at him. He was staring at Richie with a dumbfounded expression and a slight blush in his cheeks. "Are you seriously flirting with me right now?"

"Why? Do you like it?" Richie smirked and ah, there it was again. The 'I'm gonna stab you with this pencil' look. 

"You have fifteen minutes until the class is over. Hurry up." Professor Williams said then. 

Richie scribbled down the last of his answers and handed it over to Eddie to check them, he did the same. Once they were both satisfied with the answers ―not the handwriting though, Eddie expressed his discontent about that right away― Richie wrote down his name and gave the lab report to their professor when he walked by their table.

They were dismissed minutes later and Richie waited until Eddie had left his seat before squeezing out if his, he really didn't want to hit Eddie yet another time, he didn't think that Eddie had it in him to forgive yet another accident.

"I guess I'll see you next week partner." Richie said after they both left the class. 

Eddie nodded, face serious. "Try not to pour something on me next time." He said before spinning on his toes and walking away.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Richie muttered sarcastically before finally heading home.

* * *

"I fucking hate college!" Richie complained as soon as he entered his dorm room. "I'm going to drop out and become a stripper." He crashed face first into the bed, groaning against his pillow. 

"I've seen you dance, no way you can be stripper with those moves." Richie's roommate, Bill, said not bothering to look up from his laptop.

"A model then."

"Your sexy pouty face makes you look constipated."

"A singer?" 

"Don’t you remember that the kid from 2B thought you were a dying cat when he heard you in the shower?"

Richie groaned again, louder this time. "Then I'll just quit and be your parasite college drop out best friend Billy."

Bill chuckled and Richie felt something hit his back ―Bill's pillow, probably. "Why are you being extra dramatic today? Is it your 8 AM class? Did you get an F on your physics lab report?"

Richie rolled over until he was lying on his back, Bill's pillow ―he was right― bunched up in his hands. "No, we got an A like always." He said, then sighed. "Eddie still hates me though."

"Your lab partner?" Richie nodded. "In his defense you did spill coffee over him, almost broke his nose and hit him on the head with a book."

Richie could hear the laughter in Bill's voice, when he’d first told him what had happened with Eddie he’d fallen from his bed from laughing, tears in his eyes. Now every time it came up, Bill would have a hard time not bursting into laughter.

"That was weeks ago!" Richie cried. "And I apologized for all of it. I've been the perfect partner since then, but he still hates me."

Bill's brows furrowed. "And that makes you want to drop out?" 

"That and my fucking 8 AM class."

Bill chuckled. "Well I think there's nothing you can do about either of those things, man. Maybe you and Eddie aren't meant to be more than just lab partners."

Richie huffed, covering his face with Bill's pillow. He knew Bill meant that maybe he and Eddie weren't meant to be friends, just friends, but it didn't stop the sting in his heart at the fact that they would never be something more than friends either. 

Richie hated that he felt this way, but the feeling had crept up on him without him noticing in the past month. He’d noticed Eddie was cute since the very first time he saw him even if he’d been covered in Richie's coffee, his nose bleeding but soon, that observation had been overshadowed by the fact that Eddie was also cranky and just a tiny bit prejudicial. He had taken one look at Richie and decided he was useless and stupid, but that had changed over the course of the last few weeks or at least, Richie liked to think so, sure Eddie would still go over his answers before turning them in but he would also ask Richie for help if he didn't know an answer or if he got stuck on an operation. 

It didn't happen often, but it happened and Richie welcomed the change, even if not much else had changed on Eddie’s part. 

He still didn't talk to Richie about anything other than physics, he shut down all of his suggestions to hang out after class even if it was to study, he rolled his eyes at Richie's usual flirting and banter as well as his nicknames. 

Richie, on the other hand, had faced a 180 degree twist when it came to Eddie. He found himself staring at his lab partner more than he should, studying him, admiring him ―the way his eyebrows would knit together adorably when he was concentrating hard, how his tongue would poke from between his lips when he was working on a complicated equation, the way his eyes would shine with glee when he finally figured out a problem. He would surprise himself by thinking about Eddie out of class too ―when he bought coffee on campus for obvious reasons, when he saw someone using a pen that was the exact same color as Eddie's shirt that week, when he stumbled upon one of their lab reports while studying and saw Eddie's name written on his neat handwriting. 

Richie was realistic though, he knew there was no point to this silly crush, Eddie wouldn't think twice if given the chance to change lab partners and Richie knew it and he couldn't blame him, they had started off not only on the wrong foot but on the wrong hand, wrong head, wrong _ everything _ and nothing good could come out of it. Still, it hurt that Eddie was as much a stranger now as he was back then when Richie wanted him to be the complete opposite. 

"Hey." Bill said, pulling Richie out of his thoughts. "I'm hungry. Want to go get pizza or is your drama show not over yet?"

Richie threw the pillow back at Bill, missing pathetically. "I can take a pizza break, my drama show will resume after that."

* * *

The pizza place near their dorm room was buzzing with activity. 

They placed their order ―half-pepperoni for Bill, half-Hawaiian for Richie because according to Bill he’s a monster and has no taste. They sit at a table waiting to be called, talking about their day, projects they had due, Bill's recent break up with his girlfriend Audra, just passing the time.

"Big Bill!" The guy behind the counter called after a while.

Bill glared at Richie, cheeks pinking up. "I hate you."

"Go get our food, Big Bill." Richie winked. 

Bill shook his head, leaving his chair not before flipping him off. Richie blew a kiss at him and watched as he walked over to the counter, accepting their food with a tight smile and a blush. The clerk was trying to suppress a laugh but he was also very obviously checking his friend out.

Richie was still snickering when Bill walked back to their table, pizza box in his hands. 

"Stop it Richie." 

"That guy was totally checking you out." Richie said with a shit eating grin.

"_Shut up_."

Richie groaned, rolling his eyes. "Come on Bill, you know you need to get over Audra and what better way than by showing that guy where you get the nickname from."

"We're leaving now." Bill said, his blush had deepened, his cheeks almost matching the color of his hair. 

He turned around and Richie sighed, pushing his chair back, meaning to follow him ―and felt his chair collide with someone, heard the rattle of a food tray hitting the floor as well as a heartfelt, "Fuck!" 

"Oh no." Richie muttered, recognizing the voice immediately, having heard it utter that same word before. He didn't dare to look, staring at Bill instead who had whirled around at the noise and was looking at Richie, as well as every other person in the establishment. 

Richie gulped, carefully turning around in his seat to find Eddie staring down at the mess on the floor. There was a food tray, an empty plastic plate and a plastic cup, scattered at his feet.

"Hiya Eds." Richie said, innocently. 

"Goddamn it Richie!" Eddie swore the moment he saw who had caused the altercation. "You should come with a fucking warning sign."

Richie chuckled. "Oh I do. Danger, stud ahead." Eddie raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed and he slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't get food on your clothes, did I?"

"Not this time." 

"Leave a bruise?"

Eddie snorted. "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"Everything okay Richie?" Bill cut in, concerned. 

"Just peachy, Billy." He said, Bill and Eddie stared at each other. "Eds this is Bill my roommate, Bill this is Eddie, my-"

"Your physics lab partner!" Bill said, recognizing the name. Eddie nodded. "Your nose healed up nicely." 

"Uh thanks I think." Eddie smiled with amusement. "You have a very dangerous roommate."

"So it seems." He turned to Richie, scolding him. "No wonder he hates you! Is this how it is every day?"

"Wouldn't want to break such a lovely tradition." Richie said, shrugging. 

At the same time Eddie said, "I don't hate him. I just wished he'd keep his distance." 

Bill laughed and Richie tried to join in but Eddie's words felt like they had too much truth in them, even if his mouth tugged up into a smile.

"Let me help you with that." Richie said, standing up from the chair to help pick up the mess he'd made, Eddie instinctively took a few steps back, putting some distance between them but he let Richie help him.

"Thanks." Eddie said, after Richie had straightened up again, tray now on the table. 

"Least I could do." Richie said, shrugging then he added, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know." Eddie said, slightly amused. He cocked his head towards Bill. "Your pizza is gonna get cold." 

"Right." Richie said, scratching the back of his head. "I should go." 

"Try not to break someone's bones on your way home."

Richie snorted, walking backwards away from Eddie. "I reserve that just for you Eds."

He turned around before Eddie could glare at him for using a nickname and because he was afraid he would actually bump into someone while walking backwards and cause even more of a scene. He saw Bill wave goodbye at Eddie before falling into step behind him. 

"You didn't say he was cute." 

"What?" 

"You didn't say Eddie was cute." 

Richie stopped in his tracks. "You think Eddie is cute?"

Bill shrugged. "Don't you? He's exactly your type."

"No, I mean maybe I don't know. He's not really my type, I don't think- " Richie stuttered, shrugging exaggeratedly. 

"So you don't like him?" Bill asked curiously. Richie didn't like the question but he liked the answer to it even less. "Richie?"

"I- Why? Do _ you _ like him?" Richie asked, trying to keep his voice level and with as little jealousy as possible. Bill didn't answer right away and Richie whipped his head to look at him, eyebrows raised. "Bill?" 

"I said like- two sentences to the guy."

"Yeah, one of which was a compliment on his nose."

Bill shrugged. "It's a cute nose."

"Oh my God!" Richie gasped. "You do like him!"

"Shut up Richie." Bill said, starting to blush. "I'm just saying I wouldn't say no to a guy like him." Richie tried to laugh but it came out strained, Bill turned to him, alarmed. "Unless you like him in which case I'll back off, dude."

Richie offered him a tight smile, one that didn't reach his eyes but he didn't give Bill the time to notice that, turning to stare straight ahead. "The guy hates me Bill."

"He said he didn't hate you." 

"Still, it would never work out. I'd probably end up sending him to the hospital on our first date or something." Richie said, his voice more bitter than he would've liked. "You can go out with him if you want."

"I don't even know if it's a good idea." Bill said. "It's just- you were right. I need to move on, forget about Audra. I mean it's been months."

"You're preaching to the choir here, Big Bill, I've been saying all of that for forever."

"So you think I should? Go out with Eddie I mean?"

Richie cleared his throat, trying to ease the lump that had settled there before speaking. "If- if that's what you want."

"Would you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Yeah, hook a brother up, make it happen." Bill suggested. "Ask him out for me."

"Uh." Richie tried to come up with a reason to refuse but the only one that kept popping up were his own feelings for Eddie which he had convinced himself would never be reciprocated. Why should he deny Bill a chance to move on from his ex-girlfriend and be happy just because he had a little unrequited crush? "Yeah, yeah sure I can do that man."

"Thanks Rich." 

Richie patted his shoulder, "Of course Billy." 

He stayed silent the rest of the walk back to their room. 

* * *

Next Monday Richie arrived at their lab before Eddie. He sat in his usual spot, bouncing his leg and wringing his sweaty hands together. 

"Get it together Tozier it's not like you're asking the guy to go out with _ you_." He muttered, staring out the window. 

"Who are you asking out?" Eddie asked, surprising Richie and making him jump. 

"Why? Are you interested?" Richie quipped.

Eddie rolled his eyes, sliding into his seat and ignoring the question. "You're early."

"And you're cute." Richie said without thinking, ears heating up immediately. His hair was pulled up in a messy bun today and he knew it would be obvious. Luckily Eddie wasn't paying attention to him, he was pulling his books out from his bag, rolling his eyes at Richie's flirting as per usual. Richie cleared his throat, shouldering past his embarrassment. "I didn't want to risk hitting you and getting you in a bad mood by squeezing past you."

Eddie narrowed his eyes at him. "Why? Did you do something? You didn't finish your half of the report, did you?"

"No- I mean of course I did. That's not it."

But before Richie could say what it really was, Professor Williams walked in and class started, cutting off their conversation. 

Richie kept stealing glances at Eddie while they worked. He usually did that and he liked to think he was subtle about it but today Eddie noticed barely halfway through class. 

"You're lurking." Eddie said, not looking up from his work. Richie averted his gaze, hunching over his shoulders. "Come on, what is it? Richie?"

Richie sighed, putting down his pencil and turning slightly so that he was facing Eddie. "Look uh- For all I know you have a boyfriend or you're not even into guys so there's no point in me even asking you-"

"I do like men." Eddie said, quietly. "And I um- I don't have a boyfriend." 

"Oh, you don't?" 

"Don't rub it in." 

"Right. Well, I was wondering if you would maybe want to, and feel free to say no, maybe go out on a date?" 

Eddie blinked up at him a few times, his brows furrowing slightly. "Okay."

"Yeah?" Richie asked, slightly surprised. 

"Yeah." 

"Great, so uh, you'll go out with Bill?"

Eddie's face pulled into a frown. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah, you'll go on a date with Bill?"

"Bill." Eddie repeated, Richie nodded. "You want me to go out with Bill." Another nod. Eddie bit on his bottom lip, not meeting Richie's eyes. "Oh. Well I said yes didn't I? So, yes."

"Okay, cool."

"Great." Eddie said with a tight smile. 

Richie fidgeted, twirling his pencil in his hands. "Hey." He said, ripping a piece of paper from his notebook and sliding it to Eddie. "Write your number and I'll give it to him."

"Right." Eddie said, scribbling down his number. Neither looked the other in the eye as he handed the piece of paper back. And when class was dismissed, Eddie was the first one out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill let out a puff of air. “I can’t do this.”
> 
> Richie rolled his eyes. “And you call me dramatic-”
> 
> “Come with me.” Bill said. Richie frowned, confused, staring at Bill’s reflection and expecting him to laugh it off but he was looking expectantly at him. He seemed serious.
> 
> “You want me to come with you- to your date?” 
> 
> “Yes. No. Not exactly.” Bill stammered. “You can come with us to the bar and if the date starts to go south then you can help me out.”
> 
> “That is a terrible idea.”

"Is this okay?" Bill asked for what felt like the hundredth time. Richie looked up from his notebook, where he was currently trying to make sense of his notes to see that Bill had changed his outfit yet again. This time he was wearing dark-wash jeans, a green shirt and a light jacket.

"It is." Richie said honestly. "Just like the last four outfits you tried on."

Bill studied his reflection, nose scrunched up. “I’m not so sure.”

“Bill-” Richie said with fond exasperation but Bill cut him off.

"Yeah I know, sorry. I just haven't done this in a while."

Richie let out a snort, giving up on trying to read his hieroglyphics and moving to stand behind Bill, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly. "I know." He said. "And so will Eddie if you don't relax." 

Bill let out a puff of air. “I can’t do this.”

Richie rolled his eyes. “And you call _ me _ dramatic-”

“Come with me.” Bill said. Richie frowned, confused, staring at Bill’s reflection and expecting him to laugh it off but he was looking expectantly at him. He seemed serious.

“You want me to come with you- to your date?” 

“Yes. No. Not exactly.” Bill stammered. “You can come with us to the bar and if the date starts to go south then you can help me out.”

“That is a terrible idea.” Richie said with a snort. “Not to mention pathetic, I don’t want to be your fucking third wheel! I don’t even have a ticket for the concert.”

“I’ll talk to Mike, he’ll sneak you in.” Richie was shaking his head before Bill had finished speaking. He stomped his feet, pouting at Richie through his reflection. “Come on Rich. You love live music and this band isn’t half bad.”

“Billy-”

“I’ll pay for all your drinks tonight!”

That made Richie stop shaking his head 'no', he narrowed his eyes at Bill. “What about snacks?”

Bill nodded firmly, Richie pursed his lips in thought. “Will you do it?”

He let out a long suffering sigh. “Fine, but don't think I'll be a cheap date. I plan to eat and drink enough to forget how pathetic and single I am and it will take a lot.” Bill didn’t seem to mind, he turned around and kissed Richie’s forehead. “Stop, save it for Eddie.” He said, pushing him away, frowning when he pictured Bill actually kissing Eddie. Luckily Bill’s attention was already elsewhere, looking for his wallet and his keys. 

“Hurry up then or we’re gonna be late.”

Richie looked at his reflection. He hadn't planned to leave his room tonight and had already changed into grey sweatpants and a UCLA hoodie. That just wouldn't do. 

Before Bill could usher him through the door, he traded the sweats for a pair of dark jeans but kept the hoodie. He untied his half-bun and tried styling his curls as best as he could but there was only so much that could be done. 

Whatever, not like it mattered how he looked. It wasn’t him who was going on a date with Eddie. 

* * *

Richie didn’t start regretting his decision until they arrived at the bar. Eddie was waiting outside for them ―well, for Bill. They drove there in Bill’s truck and parked in a ‘employees only’ spot right in front of the bar, one of the perks Bill’s job offered. Bill got out first and Richie saw Eddie approach him with a tentative smile that turned into a frown when he spotted Richie exiting the car too. 

“Hey, Bill.”

“Hey, you made it.” Bill said, waving awkwardly at Eddie. “Sorry if I kept you waiting long.”

“You didn’t, I just got here.” Eddie said, his eyes drifting towards Richie. “What are you doing here?”

Richie put on a bright fake smile. “Good to see you too Eds.” He said, but Eddie only raised his eyebrows in question. Richie shrugged. “I figured this was better than staying inside on a Friday night, I heard the band is good! But don’t worry I won’t mess up your date with Big Bill here.”

Bill laughed nervously sending Richie a grateful look when he didn't tell Eddie the real reason he was here. “Should we go inside?” He said to Eddie, who nodded. Richie made sure to avert his eyes from Bill’s hand on Eddie’s lower back as he guided him through the door. 

The bar was crowded but not enough so it became uncomfortable and overwhelming. The band hadn’t started to play yet but music was being played on the speakers in the meantime, not too loud fortunately, it would give Bill and Eddie the perfect opportunity to talk and get to know each other. Richie groaned, why did he agree to come tonight again?

He saw Mike, Bill’s coworker and the bar’s bartender pouring whiskey on someone’s glass. Now that person had the right idea. He made his way there and sat on the last free stool. 

“Mikey! My man!” He called and smiled at the broad shouldered man, waving him over. 

“Hey Rich.” He said, bumping his fist with Richie’s. “Bill said you were coming, is he here?”

“Yes, he and his date.” Richie said, slightly bitter. Mike’s eyebrows raised but he didn’t know if it was because of his tone or what he'd said. “You heard that right, Micycle I am here with my roommate and his date. Why? Because I don’t know how to say no and if that’s not pathetic then I don’t know what is.” 

“A date huh?” Mike asked, face blank but for a tiny crease between his eyebrows.

Richie nodded. “With my physics lab partner of all people!” He said, throwing his arms in the air and dropping them on the counter with a thud. 

“You set them up?”

“No. Well, yes but only because Bill asked me to.”

Mike narrowed his eyes at him. “You don’t seem so on board with the idea. Why? Is she a bad person?”

“She is a he actually,” Richie said and Mike almost dropped the shot glass he was holding. “And he’s _ so _ not a bad person. He’s great, has a bit of a temper but he's cute, really cute.” He groaned, he hadn’t had a drop of liquor and here he was, already spilling his secrets to the bartender, how cliché. “Fuck, I need comfort food, bring me some nachos, _ mi amigo_!”

Mike nodded absently and left to go and place Richie's order as well as attend to a few people who were asking for drinks. When he returned, Bill and Eddie had joined Richie in the bar. 

“Hi Mike.”

“Hey Bill.” Mike said with a soft smile. 

"This is Eddie.” He said, pointing at the boy who waved shyly. “Eddie, this is Mike.”

Mike’s smile twitched but he offered his hand to Eddie who shook it over the counter. “Bill’s date huh?” Eddie nodded and Bill glared accusingly at Richie, who shrugged nonchalantly. "Welcome to the Black Spot. What can I get you?"

They ordered their drinks and left the bar in favor of sitting at a high table, where they could talk with each other without people getting in between them to try and get their own drinks. 

While he waited for his food, nursing a bottle of beer Mike had provided wordlessly, Richie sat with his back against the counter, holding himself up on his elbows, watching the band set up and the crowd get slightly bigger but his eyes kept drifting back to where Bill and Eddie sat. He could see Bill's tensed up shoulders and could picture him nervously blabbering. Eddie didn't seem to mind but he didn't seem to be having a great time either.

"Whatever, Richie it's not your problem." He muttered under his breath, swiveling around on his stool to resist the temptation of spying on them some more.

"You're talking to yourself." Mike said, sliding a plate of nachos over the counter, eyes narrowed at Richie. "How drunk are you?"

"I've had one beer, Michael." Richie said with an exaggerated eye roll. "I'm not drunk."

"Well do you want to be?" Mike asked, placing tiny umbrellas on three colorful drinks before handing them over to three girls who thanked him between giggles. "Because you know I can make that happen."

"Yes! Wait no. I don't know." Richie sighed. "I might end up having to drive Bill's truck back to our dorm if he leaves with Eddie so maybe it's not such a great idea."

"You think their date is going _ that _ well?"

"I don't know. I don't _ want _ to know." Richie said, running his hand down his face, mis adjusting his glasses. 

Mike sighed, tossing the dishcloth he was using to dry a beer glass over his shoulder and crossing his arms, leveling Richie with a concerned look. "Okay, spill. What's the problem with this Eddie guy?" Mike asked firmly but instead of answering Richie stuffed his mouth full of nachos. "Come on, I'm a bartender, listening to other people's problems is basically in the job description." He narrowed his eyes at Richie. "Do you like him? Do you like _ Bill_?"

Richie snorted which then turned into a coughing fit. "I don't- I don't like Bill, Mike, stop projecting."

Mike ignored his remark. "You like Eddie then."

Richie gave an exaggerated shrug not meeting Mike's eyes, but he didn't need to for Mike to understand. 

"Then why did you set him up with Bill if you liked him?"

"Because I'm an idiot Mikey what else is new?" Richie said bitterly then he sighed. "Look, nothing was ever going to happen between me and Eddie. He doesn't particularly like me, you see, so when Bill asked me to set up a date with him I figured he deserved a chance."

"What about your chance Rich?" 

Richie huffed, slumping his shoulders. "I lost it from day one, thanks to my butter fingers and my fucking sharp elbows." Mike's eyes widened and filled with amusement, Richie waved him off. "It's a long story. The point is I didn't have a chance. Bill did. Why would I ruin that by-"

"Worrying about your own feelings?"

"Exactly."

Mike shook his head, offering a sympathetic smile. "You're a good friend Rich, but you're also an idiot."

Richie gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I'll drink to that." He said, holding his beer to Mike before gulping down what was left of it. 

A guy waved Mike over from the other side of the bar and he left Richie alone with his food and a brand new bottle of beer, but not even that was enough to distract him and keep him from stealing glances at Bill and Eddie every once in a while. 

* * *

In the end he didn't get drunk, his second beer was also his last one and he nursed it for as long as he could before it got warm and then ordered a coke ―no rum. 

Mike would come and talk to him whenever he could but as the night dragged on, the bar became more crowded and he was caught mixing up drinks and serving food for most of the night.

When the band started to play Richie was glad to find out that Bill had been right, they weren't bad and he enjoyed watching them perform and nodding his head along with the music. There were a few moments in which he would even forget about Eddie and Bill, it also helped that the more people arrived, the harder it became to spot them through the crowd. 

Bill never came to him looking for backup so Richie figured he was doing okay and he and Eddie were having a good time. He just hoped Bill would remember that he had the keys to his truck and that Richie would need them to get home if he decided to leave with Eddie. 

Around eleven, a little over an hour and a half after they had arrived, Richie saw Bill walking towards him. He was alone. 

Eddie was probably at the bathroom or grabbing some air or waiting for Bill outside so that they could leave together. Richie put on a bright smile and clapped Bill in the back. 

"Ready to end your night with a bang?" Richie asked, overly enthusiastic. 

"What?"

"You and Eddie. Are you going back to his apartment?"

"Uh no."

Richie frowned. "Are you bringing him back to our room?" He asked then let out a whine. "Bill! Do I have to find a place to sleep tonight?" 

"You don't have to, don't worry. Uh- Eddie left."

Richie's eyes widened in surprise. "He left? What? Why?"

"He had to grab the bus." Bill said with a shrug. "Last one is at midnight and he didn't want to risk missing it."

"You didn't offer to give him a ride home?" Richie asked high-pitched and alarmed.

"Of course I did, I'm not a dick." Bill said. "He said he didn't want to be a bother."

"And you didn't think to at least offer to walk him to the bus stop? Bill what the fuck?" Richie asked in exasperation. "At least tell me you kissed goodnight."

Bill shook his head and Richie had to clench his fists as to not slap his friend in the head. Richie handed him a chance with Eddie in a silver platter and he just let it slip away.

"Bill dude, I get that it's been a while since you went on a date but what the hell is wrong with you?"

"That's not why I didn't do it. I just- we didn't- we both agreed we're better off as friends." Bill said with a shrug.

Richie flinched like he had been slapped in the face. "You- what?"

"Yeah, I mean Eddie is nice and he's really funny and he looked really, really good tonight but neither of us felt like it was going to work." 

"But I thought- you guys talked for a fucking long time!"

"Once we agreed going out on a date was a mistake, it became easier to talk, you know like hanging out with a new friend." Bill said and he didn't seem in the slightest bothered by how his night had turned out. 

"So you don't like him anymore?"

"I never said I did, we barely knew each other. I like him now, but as a friend." 

"Oh." Richie said, not knowing what else to say. He had been prepared to nod and smile when Bill announced they would be leaving together or that they would go out on a second date, he didn't know what to do with _ this._ "Sorry I put you up to this."

Bill waved him off. "Nah, I was the one who told you to get me that date and I'm glad you did, you were right I need to put myself out there again, date people- just not Eddie." He chuckled, Richie let out a snort. He felt Bill nudging him with his elbow, when he looked up he was smirking at Richie. "Which means you can go for it if you want." 

Richie blinked in surprise, voice raising a few octaves. "_What_?"

Bill rolled his eyes fondly. "I'm not stupid Rich. I could feel your eyes drilling holes in my head for most of the night."

"I was just- keeping an eye on you, you know. In case you needed assistance."

Bill gave him an unimpressed stare. "Yeah right. You're obvious as hell, dude. In fact I'm ashamed of myself for not noticing sooner with how much you talk about him! I never would've asked you to set us up if I'd known." He said, then slapped Richie's shoulder. "You should've said something to me!"

"Why? It's not like I had a chance."

"First, because I never would've even considered Eddie if I knew you had a thing for him, I'm not an asshole." Bill said, rolling his eyes again. "And second, I wouldn't be so sure about that." 

Richie frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Eddie wouldn't keep his eyes off of you the whole night either."

"Bullshit Bill."

"It's true Richie! And once I noticed, I kept mentioning you, you know like telling stories about you and the way he would smile- you might actually just have a chance."

Richie bit on his bottom lip, thinking of what Bill was saying. He didn't want to get his hopes up and that might have been the reason he never considered the possibility that Eddie might like him back. It was easier that way. He could just ignore this crush until the semester ended and then forget about Eddie altogether. Though if what Bill was saying was true, maybe he wouldn't have to do that. "Really?" Bill nodded with a hint of a smile. "Fuck, okay, what should I do?"

"Go after him! If you take my car you might make it to the bus stop before he's gone." Bill placed his car keys on Richie's hand.

"Shit, okay and then what?"

"I'm afraid that's entirely up to you." Bill said, holding up his hands. "I would try not to break any of his bones though, if I were you."

"Fucking hilarious dude." Richie said sarcastically. "What about you? How will you get home?" 

"I'll give him a ride." Mike said from behind Richie. He hadn't noticed when he had arrived nor did he know how much he'd heard but based on his smirk, it seemed he'd heard enough. 

"Thanks Mikey." Richie said. He cradled Bill's face in his hands and placed a wet kiss on his cheek. "And thank you Billy."

"Save that for Eddie!" Bill called, echoing his words from earlier, but Richie was already pushing the door of the bar open and unlocking Bill's car. 

He was fucking glad he wasn't too drunk to drive. 

* * *

It took Richie only three minutes to get to the bus station but he still sighed in relief when he saw it wasn't empty. Eddie was sitting on the bench alone, looking down at his phone. 

Richie pulled the car to a stop right in front of him and rolled down the passenger window. Eddie looked up and narrowed his eyes when he saw who it was. Richie's smile didn't falter, he was used to being on the receiving end of that expression. 

"Hi." Richie said. "Need a lift?"

"No, thanks." Eddie sounded tired and Richie could guess he wasn't in the best mood. Regardless of what Bill said about their mutual decision to stay friends, he probably wasn't happy about his date being a bust and having to sit out alone in the cold waiting for a bus, late at night. "The bus will be here soon." He added, looking back down at his phone again, ignoring Richie.

He would've driven away and left Eddie alone if Bill's words weren't still floating in his head. Yes, he could be wrong but Richie wasn't going to wait until physics lab on Monday to know. Besides, if Eddie was going to reject him, he would rather he did it in an empty bus stop than in their crowded classroom. 

Richie started the car again, drove for a few feet and killed the engine. Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and walked towards Eddie. 

"Okay, did you not understand the part about me taking the bus?" Eddie asked with a tired expression. 

"I did and I promise I'll be quick." Richie said, sitting down next to him. 

"We don't have to do this."

"Yes we do."

"Richie please don't-" Eddie started, shaking his head. 

"Look it's my fault."

"It's not." Eddie sighed. "I knew this date with Bill wouldn't work out."

Richie cocked his head to the side. "You did?" 

Eddie nodded. "He's very nice but he's not-" He paused. "He's not who I want."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Because I thought it was you who was asking me out." He said and almost immediately seemed to regret it. "Fuck, I didn't mean to say that out loud." 

"Uh what?" Richie blinked.

"I thought I was saying yes to you okay? And then you told me that you actually meant Bill and I didn't know how to back down without embarrassing myself like I'm doing right now." Eddie stood up, bouncing on his feet impatiently. "Where's that stupid bus?" He muttered. 

Richie moved to stand next to him but didn't speak for a whole minute. Even with Bill's earlier reassurance it was a whole different story to have Eddie admit that he wished his date had been with Richie. A story he still couldn't quite yet believe. "You thought you were saying yes to me?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Yes, Richie I did, can we let it go now?"

"It's just- I mean, you think I'm an idiot."

Eddie let out a strained laugh, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, well, I guess that's the twist, 'cause it turns out I'm the idiot."

Lights appeared in the distance and Richie saw a bus round the corner and head for the bus stop. Eddie seemed ready to leap for it as soon as it got close enough. Richie couldn't let that happen.

"You're not an idiot." Eddie looked up at Richie warily, it was the first time their eyes met since Richie had left the car. It made him nervous. "When I asked you out that day for Bill I, uh- well."

"Keep talking Richie." Eddie said cautiously. The bus was already pulling up but Eddie was no longer paying attention to it. 

"Well, I wanted it to be me, Eds." Richie said. Two people got off the bus and the driver waited to see if either of them would get in. When they didn't, he drove away slowly. "I did. I just didn't think in a million years that you'd say yes."

Eddie turned so that he was facing Richie. He had to tilt his head back to look at him. The angle and the streetlight just above them allowed Richie to see the corners of his mouth tug up into a smile. He didn't get those often, not from Eddie. Sometimes a smirk or a snort, once a hearty bark of laughter that had Professor Williams scolding them both and left Richie swooning for days but never a smile like this one ―fond, soft and beautiful. It made Richie feel like he was melting into a puddle. 

"Really?"

Richie nodded. "Really."

"Then I guess I've been right all along." Eddie said, his hands moving to play with the cord of Richie's hoodie. "You really _ are _ an idiot."

Richie chuckled, placing his hands on top of Eddie's, trapping them against his chest. "An idiot you'd go out with sometime?"

Eddie shrugged but he was full-on grinning at that point, undercutting his reply. "Maybe." 

Richie grinned back and they stood there, smiling at each other for awhile until Eddie looked around him, remembering something.

"You made me miss my bus."

Richie shrugged. "That's okay. I'll give you a ride."

Eddie pulled a face at Richie, scrunching up his nose adorably. "I'm not sure if I trust you behind the wheel." He said. "I know better than anyone how much of a klutz you are." 

"I'll have you know that I'm an excellent driver." 

Eddie let out a laugh. Richie was still holding his hands against his chest and Eddie interlaced their fingers together, lowering them to their sides. "You'll have your chance to prove it when you take me out on our own date." He smiled coyly at him. "I'll bring my bike helmet just in case though."

It was Richie's turn to laugh. "Deal, but how are you planning to get home tonight then?"

"There's another bus at midnight." Richie looked down at his watch, it read 11:41 pm. Eddie smiled shyly up at him. "Will you wait with me?"

Richie's face broke into a grin. "Abso-fucking-lutely Eds." 

They sat on the bench and talked while they waited. Richie didn't let go of Eddie's hand the entire time, distractedly playing with his fingers. 

"What made you come after me?" 

"I felt responsible- you know, for your terrible date."

"It wasn't terrible." Eddie shrugged. "And you weren't responsible. It's not your fault Bill isn't my type."

Richie nudged him with his elbow, giving Eddie a silly grin. "But _ I _ am?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, I guess I have a thing for idiots." He said with a smug smile but Richie's grin only widened. "What?"

"I know I should be offended by that," He said, "but all I'm hearing is that you have a thing for me Eds." 

"Shut up." He said, but didn't deny it. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Or I'll change my mind and go back for Bill." Eddie's brow furrowed slightly. "Where _ is _ Bill by the way? Did you just leave him there with no way to get home?"

"Of course not! Mike offered to give him a ride home." Richie said. "Though if you ask me he would much rather offer Bill a ride on his―"

"Okay I got it!" Eddie said, voice slightly higher than normal to muffle Richie's last word. He cleared his throat, voice returning to his usual level. "What's up with them anyway? I got some intense jealousy vibes from Mike when Bill introduced us. Then when Bill started complaining about his infamous ex at first I thought it was Mike."

"Nah Mike is way too nice compared to Audra-" Richie cut himself off abruptly, frowning. "Wait wait- Bill talked to you about his ex?" Eddie nodded, Richie let out a groan. "No fucking wonder your date sucked. I specifically told him not to do that! It's dating 101."

That made Eddie snort. "You flirted with me for weeks, then asked me out on a date on behalf of your friend while also failing to mention that small detail. If I were Bill I wouldn't be taking dating advice from you either."

"Eds!" He gasped offended, he closed and opened his mouth a few times but found himself at a loss for any more words, it made Eddie burst into laughter. Richie relished in the sight and the sound of Eddie laughing loudly, head thrown back and eyes crinkling in the corners, not caring at all that he was doing it at his expense. 

They continued to talk ―mostly about silly, unimportant things, until Richie saw another bus round the corner. When Eddie noticed it too he stood, dragging Richie up with him due to the fact that their hands were still clasped together.

Eddie glanced at the bus as it approached. "I really can't miss this one so I'll make this quick."

"You have another confession you'd like to make Eds?"

Instead of answering, Eddie stood on his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to Richie's mouth. Richie barely had time to close his eyes and kiss him back before Eddie was falling back on his heels, smiling up at him. The bus pulled to a stop in front of them, front door opening. 

Eddie squeezed Richie's hand and let go. He climbed the first step and stopped, turning around to face Richie. "Ask Bill for my number and text me." 

"Oh." Richie shook his head in order to clear it, still caught up in their kiss. "I saved it on my phone already."

Eddie snorted and smiled at Richie one last time before climbing on the bus. Richie waved at him as it drove away and once it was out of sight made a happy dance he would never admit to anyone.

* * *

_ One month later _

“Billy you look fine.” Richie was lying on his bed, feet propped up against the wall, head hanging upside down. “Woah.”

“What?” Bill asked, alarmed. “Is it the tie? Should I lose the tie?”

“No, I just had a _ dejá vù_, from your date with Eddie.”

Bill snorted. “Let’s hope this date doesn’t end up like that one.”

“Nah. You and Mikey are meant to be together.” Richie said, he brought his legs a bit too far over his head and toppled over the side of the bed, landing on the floor with an, “oof!”

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready too?” Bill asked, not at all concerned by his fall. 

“I am ready.” Richie said, now lying starfished on the floor. 

Bill stared down at him, hands on his hips. "No, you're not. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you wear that shirt to bed.”

Richie shrugged. “Eddie won’t mind. He’s seen me in worse -and in less.” He said, waggling his eyebrows. Bill let out a snort, nudging Richie’s arm insistently with his foot. “Okay, okay. I’m changing.”

“And hurry.” Bill said. “We don’t want to keep Eddie and Mike waiting.”

* * *

Richie experienced another _ dejá vù _ watching Eddie standing on the sidewalk, waiting for them as they got out of Bill's truck. The feeling only lasted for a second though because unlike last time, Mike was standing next to Eddie, in front of the Italian restaurant where they would be eating dinner and this time, Eddie didn’t frown when he saw Richie get out of the car, instead he smiled and met him by the front of the truck, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck and kissing him _ hello_. 

Richie nuzzled his nose against Eddie’s once they pulled apart. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Eddie replied with a smile. “You look nice.”

“Bill dressed me up.”

Eddie let out a snort. “Ah, that explains it.”

“You look beautiful as always.” Richie said, giving him another kiss. “Are you ready for this?”

They turned their heads to look at Bill and Mike, who were both currently standing three feet apart, hands in their pockets, awkwardly smiling at each other. “How did I let you talk me into this?” Eddie groaned, dropping his head against Richie’s chest. “Look at them! They’re so embarrassing, this is going to be fucking painful.”

“Hey.” Richie said with a laugh. “We’re doing a good thing here, not every couple has the undeniable chemistry you and I had from day one.”

“Day one?” Eddie asked with a surprised bark of laughter. “You mean the day you dropped your coffee on me, almost broke my nose and hit me in the head?” 

“Exactly. You looked so cute, yelling at me, all angry.” He kissed Eddie’s left cheek, his right cheek, his forehead and finally his mouth. "I stood no chance."

“Stop.” Eddie said between giggles. “Stop it Rich.”

Richie stopped, pulling back to see Eddie’s eyes crinkling adorably. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bill fidget with the collar of his shirt for the umpteenth time ―he'd decided to lose the tie in the end. Richie knew he should join them, before either of them could irredeemably embarrass themselves. He didn’t get them, they had been working together for a while and got along just fine, which was why Richie suggested they go out together in the first place, but as soon as they made plans to go on a date, the two of them started acting like two nervous teenagers around each other. 

Richie wouldn’t put it past them if either of them slid a ‘Do you like me? Yes or no’ note written on a napkin to the other at some point tonight. Which was why Richie had suggested they went on a double date instead, with him and Eddie so that they could diffuse the tension and awkwardness long enough for those two idiots to realize that there was no reason to be nervous, they were perfect for each other. 

“We’re getting distracted.” Richie said. “And by _ we _ I mean _ me_. We should be there keeping Bill from catching fire with how hard he's blushing right now and here I am kissing your adorable face instead."

“They’re fine, Rich. In fact I'm sure they’ll be just fine if we leave them alone.”

“No can’t do Eds. I promised Bill.” 

"_Richie_." Eddie whined. 

"Think of it this way Eds, if we help them out and this date goes well, Bill might just go home with Mike and _ then _ you can come back with me, to my room and spend the night-” He trailed off, smirking. “What do you say?”

Eddie shrugged, fighting off a smile. “I mean, I guess I would be okay with that.”

“You don’t have to play it cool Eds I know you want this.” Richie said gesturing down at himself with a shit-eating grin. "And I'll let you have it in any way you want but for now-" He grabbed Eddie's hand, interlocking his fingers together and kissing his forehead. "Let's go play matchmaker."

* * *

As dinner unfolded, Mike and Bill slowly relaxed and managed to fall back into their usual easy dynamic. They would still smile shyly when their hands brushed as they both reached for the grated cheese at the same time or blush when Mike wiped off some sauce from the corner of Bill's mouth with his thumb, but they no longer needed Eddie to fill in the awkward silences or Richie to kick Bill's shin every time he nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt. 

By the time the waiter brought them the restaurant dessert menu, Bill and Mike had forgotten about the other two and were so engrossed in their own conversation that they didn’t notice Eddie secretly paying the waiter their half of the bill and they wouldn’t have noticed the way the two of them subtly slid out of their booth ―if Richie hadn't tripped over his own feet and fallen face first on the ground, dragging Eddie, who was only two steps ahead of him, down with him.

"Goddamn it Richie!" Eddie cursed, attracting even more attention to them, Richie heard two or three people failing to muffle their laughter.

"Fuck! Sorry Eds." 

He helped Eddie up, both blushing with embarrassment, feeling everyone’s stares on them. They hastily excused themselves to Mike and Bill who only blinked owlishly at them and quickly fled the place. 

They were already outside the restaurant when Richie groaned, hand flying to his nose, which was throbbing with pain. "Fuck, Eds." He gasped. "I think your elbow hit my nose."

"Geez Rich, I wonder how that feels." Eddie said sarcastically.

Richie let out a snort, followed by a pained grunt. "Guess it's true what they say." He said. "Karma really is a fucking bitch."

Eddie chuckled, despite his cheeks still flaring up with embarrassment. He grabbed Richie's hand ―the one that wasn't pinching the bridge of his nose― and dragged him away from the restaurant. 

"Come on you idiot. Let's get you some ice for that or else it'll bruise. Trust me I would know."

* * *

Later, they laid on Richie's twin bed, his back propped up against Eddie's chest while they watched silly videos on his laptop. Eddie was holding a popsicle against Richie's nose ―the only cold item they could find in his and Bill's miniature fridge. 

The pain had slowly ebbed away but Eddie insisted they kept the popsicle on it just in case. Richie liked having Eddie's arms around him way too much to argue with him, even if he would rather eat the popsicle than have it pressed against his nose. 

When the popsicle no longer felt cold―it was probably melting at this point― he tilted his head back to look at Eddie, though the angle didn't allow him to see much beyond his jawline. "You know Eds when I pictured tonight, I saw you and I in my bed- but not like this."

"You mean you didn't plan on falling down on your face in a crowded restaurant and hitting your nose?" Eddie teased.

"Ha-ha." Richie replied and felt, rather than heard, Eddie let out a chuckle. 

"This isn't how I pictured tonight either." Eddie said. "Though knowing how accident prone you are, maybe I should have."

Richie grimaced. "I'm sorry I ruined it."

"Hey." He felt Eddie shift slightly so that Richie could see his entire face, he was smiling down at him. "Don't apologize, you didn't ruin it. I like this. I like _ you_." He said and angled his head to give Richie a quick kiss. His eyes had a mischievous glint when he pulled back. "Accidents, public embarrassment and bruised noses included."

Richie laughed, pushing himself up slightly to peck Eddie's cheek before settling back comfortably against his chest, sighing happily, "I like you too Eds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Eddie and Richie’s first date they had dinner at a chinese restaurant during which Richie almost poked one of Eddie’s eyes out with a flying chopstick. That night Eddie went home and made an ‘accident board’ where he would keep count of the number of days they could go without an incident from Richie (it said ‘― days since the last Richie accident’). The most they lasted was eleven days, Richie bet $20 that they could make it to twelve but lost the bet on the last day. Eddie used that money to buy a new carpet after throwing out the one Richie had managed to light on fire.
> 
> Thank you for reading, leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr [jem-castairs-is-perfection](http://jem-carstairs-is-perfection.tumblr.com/)


End file.
